


【乐真】保护欲

by lovezzy



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezzy/pseuds/lovezzy
Summary: 只想为你遮风挡雨，只想保护你。To serve, to protect.





	【乐真】保护欲

**◇米乐x胡真**   
**◇念念背景，大量私设，ooc**   
**◆字数1w++，没有文笔，轻喷**   
**※本故事纯属虚构，如有雷同，纯属巧合**

**只想为你遮风挡雨，只想保护你。**   
**To serve, to protect.**

  
**01**

胡真从小到大都是个胆小怕事的人，就算是受委屈了也只放在心里。他没有什么朋友，或者说，到现在为止只有向南一个朋友。

在学校，食物链的阶层里，胡真和向南便是最底层的那个，没有发言权。

胡真不知道为什么，学校的校霸，米乐总是找向南麻烦，而作为向南的朋友的他，也连带着被拖下水。

学校里没人敢得罪米乐，能跟米乐正面杠上的只能是在学校比较有权威的人，比如说篮球队队长，吴措。

前几次他们被欺负时刚好被吴措瞧见，吴措就开始护着向南，像个保镖似的，天天和向南粘在了一块儿。

记得有一次，向南跟吴措先走，留了胡真最后一个人在教室，这个时候米乐找了上来。

“向南呢？”

站了起来的胡真感觉到了米乐的气息在一点一点地靠近自己，下意识地要往后退，发现自己无路可退。

抵到桌子了。

他这才畏畏缩缩地回答：“被吴措接走了。”

“又是吴措。”

胡真感觉到了米乐杀气腾腾的眼神，没敢开口说话。

米乐瞥了一眼胡真，发现对方总是低着头，这让米乐没来由地烦躁。

“抬起头来。”冷冰冰的语气，使得胡真更加害怕得不敢抬头。米乐等得有些不耐烦，催促道：“我叫你抬起头来，不然有你好看的。”

听到这里，胡真只好乖乖地抬起头，对上了米乐那双充满怒气却始终明亮的卡兹兰大眼睛。他这才发现，米乐长得好好看。

委屈巴巴的小眼神，瞬间令米乐的心软的一塌糊涂。他别过头，干咳几声才说：“今天向南不在，放你一马。”接着头也不回地走出教室。

胡真松了一口气，整个人跌坐在了地上，真的快被吓死了。

......

之后有好几次，米乐还是有来找向南麻烦，可一直都被吴措拦着了。

他和向南相处的时间越来越少，有的时候甚至觉得，如果吴措也能像护着向南一样护着他就好了。

可是梦与现实往往都是相反的。

这天胡真一个人走回家，招到了别校校霸的围堵，人都被打倒在地了，那些人依旧不死心地往他身上踢。

但是，胡真从来没有想过，救他的，会是米乐。

“哟！这不是米乐吗？怎么？那么有正义感，英雄救美？”

米乐撇了撇嘴，回答：“谁说我要救他了？我只是看不惯别人欺负我们学校的同学。”看了一眼躺在地上的胡真，米乐指着他说：“他，只有我能欺负。猴子，我可不想跟你结下梁子，你可想清楚了。”

“行，我们走。”

一群人走了，留下了米乐和胡真两个人。胡真躺在地上无法动弹，身体已经疼得快没知觉了，想闭上眼睛时却听到脚步声离自己，他感觉到那个人在自己身旁蹲了下来，不用想也知道是米乐。

“小伙子，别睡，你睡的话我就揍到你醒来。”

于是，胡真努力地让自己的意识保持着清晰。

“你的难兄难弟呢？人家现在有吴措罩着，不搭理你了。一人得道，鸡犬还升天呢。”米乐的手拍在了胡真的脸上，胡真意外地没感觉到一丝疼痛。

米乐是很有正义感的人，因此他知道，向南其实从来没有真正把胡真当朋友。

可是啊，某人似乎还是觉得向南把自己当朋友。

真是可怜又是可笑。

既然没人心疼你，那就我来吧。

但堂堂的校霸，怎么可能会把肉麻的话说出来呢。

琢磨了好几下，米乐最终吐出了一个字：“滚。”

......

连连招到欺负的胡真，最后决定鼓起勇气，跟吴措交朋友。

他知道自己不起眼，可是他真的不想放弃那一线希望。

胡真偷偷跟着吴措和向南来到了洗手间，他站在了正在洗手的吴措身后，紧张地拽着衣角，吸了一口气才说：“吴，吴措，我是胡真，向南的朋友，你还记得我吗？我跟向南关系可好了，以前都是我陪他一起吃饭，陪他一起上学回家。说不准，我们以后可以三个人一起啊。向南是你的朋友，我是向南的朋友，那我们是不是也算朋友啊？”

吴措洗完手，一眼都不看胡真，回答：“回头再说，快上课了。”

如此敷衍的答复，像是在胡真心上浇了一桶水。

真难受。

看着吴措和向南离去的背影，胡真想起了米乐的那句话。

“人家现在有吴措罩着，不搭理你了。一人得道，鸡犬还升天呢。”

呵，朋友？

他才晓得这两个字用在自己和向南身上，是多么的可悲。

胡真很不甘心，不服气地握紧了拳头，又一次把所有委屈吞进肚子里。

他走出了洗手间，米乐才不紧不慢地从里边出来，摇了摇头，喃喃自语：“真是个傻子。”

后来不知怎的，吴措和向南闹翻了，这事传遍了全校。

胡真问向南这件事的时候，向南还是保持沉默，饭也不吃了掉头就走。

习以为常的胡真也没力气去理会那么多了，叹了口气继续吃饭。

几分钟后，有人坐到了胡真前面的位置，胡真以为是向南回来了就没抬头看。

结果对方“喂”了一声，胡真觉得这声音真熟悉。

是米乐！

胡真像是见鬼一样，没有一点防备，米乐就出现在他眼前，于是就噎到了。

米乐见状，慢悠悠地把手上的水瓶递给他。胡真接过水瓶扭开瓶盖就是往自己嘴里灌，这才缓解了许多。

喘了口气，他跟米乐道了谢。

原来，米乐人也不坏。

“不客气。但我要说一声，这水可是我的。”

咦？

胡真来不及作反应，米乐就接着说：“谢谢你帮我扭开瓶盖啊，正好我开不了。”

无视掉胡真那懵住的表情，米乐从胡真手里拿走方才递给他的水瓶，喝了几口水再把瓶子盖上。

这，这，这不是传说中的间接接吻吗？

胡真咽了咽口水，不敢往下想，埋头继续吃还没吃完的饭菜。要是让米乐知道自己有这样的想法，恐怕会把自己给杀了吧？

不知道是出现了幻听还是什么，胡真隐约听到米乐说的两个字。

“真甜。”

  
**02**

  
当一个人主动向你靠近，你会选择依赖他，还是将他推得更远？

米乐突如其来的亲近，让胡真心里有点小小的抗拒。不是因为讨厌米乐，而是米乐有着欺负他的前科，胡真怕他。

胡真吃完饭，悄悄地抬起头，发现米乐紧盯着他，又立马低下头，目光不知道往哪放。

米乐见他这副模样，笑了一下，挪了挪身子，双手交叉在身前，接着问：“胡真，你怕我？”

胡真没说话，点点头。

“你抬头看我，我没你想象中恐怖。”

为了避免惹怒米乐，胡真听话地抬头，撞进了米乐那黑色的眼眸。米乐的眼睛像一面镜子，胡真在他眼里看见了自己的脸。

胡真脑里冒出了四个字：柔情似水。

这个词出乎意料地用在米乐身上，居然没有一丁点的违和感。

“米乐。”胡真看着那俊俏的脸庞，忍不住呼唤了他的名字，却不知道自己之后想说什么。

“嗯？”

胡真欲言又止，最终慢吞吞地挤出一句：“你，你都不用吃饭吗？”

“吃过了。”

米乐觉得他全部温柔都用在了胡真身上，虽然前几天还凶巴巴地对人家，害得别人怕他怕得要死。

“走吧，快上课了。”米乐起了身，又说了一句：“放学我去找你，你要是敢不等我试试看。”

看着米乐扬长而去的背影，胡真觉得自己看不懂米乐在想什么，一会儿霸道一会儿温柔，是不是有什么人格分裂症？

......

放学后，胡真一边收拾书包一边对向南说：“向南，我今天不能跟你一起回家了。”

向南觉得奇怪，以前都是胡真提出要一起回家的，现在居然说不能，于是就好奇地问：“为什么呀？”

胡真正打算解释，就听到了米乐的声音：“因为我跟他约好了，不好意思啊。”

米乐走向他们，向南退后了几步，米乐用一种不屑的眼神看着向南：“怎么？现在跟吴措闹翻了，这时候才想起你的‘难兄难弟’了？”

向南低着头，不语。米乐句句话带讽刺，胡真听出来了，米乐这是在替他出气。

即便他现在还是把向南当朋友在看，但是在刚才米乐帮他说话的时候，他觉得内心里所有的不甘心，突然之间灰飞烟灭。

这就是被别人护着的感觉吗？

真好。

向南被吴措护着的时候，也是这种感觉吧。

“向南啊向南。”米乐走到了向南面前，将手搭在了他的肩上，凑近他的耳朵，声量不大，但胡真依旧清楚地听到他说：“你还是跟以前一样，令人感到恶心。”

胡真的脑袋快速运转，思考着这句话的含义，还没来得及去观察向南的反应，就被米乐拖着走了。

走出校门口不久，米乐忽然停下脚步，跟在身后一直低着头的胡真没看到，撞上了米乐的肩，接着有些慌张地道歉：“对不起，对不起，我不是故意的。”

米乐转过身，对他这般畏缩的样子有点不满，“你能不能不要老低着头啊？”

“对不起。”

“我不要听你说对不起。”

胡真抓着衣角，想了一下，吐出了一个英文单词：“sorry。”

“......”

米乐被气得快吐血了。

“你知道我现在想干什么吗？”

胡真闻言，摇了摇头。

“我想揍你。”

“......”胡真有点后悔，为什么要跟米乐一起回家了。

见米乐抬起手，胡真就立即闭上了眼睛，准备接受疼痛的来袭。隔了几秒钟，他感觉到一只手轻轻地在他头上拍了几下。

他睁开眼，米乐已经把手从他头上拿开了。他带着疑惑的眼神看着米乐，对方只回了一句：“回家。”

这不是胡真印象中的校霸啊，大白天的，鬼上身吗？

胡真正想开口说点什么，米乐比他抢先了一步：“你是不是该感谢我？”

“啊？”

“上次我可是救了你一命呢，有没有奖励？”

奖励？

胡真那时候是挺感激米乐的，倒没有想过要给米乐什么奖励。

毕竟他俩的关系，似乎还没好到这种程度吧？

“怎么？想不出来？”

“我请你吃顿饭吧。”

这个回答，成功换来了米乐的一记白眼。以米乐观察了胡真那么久，可以真真确确的知道，胡真就是个吃货。

除了请吃，胡真可真想不到其他感谢他的方式了。

此刻，以身相许这个词语浮现在了胡真的脑海中。

天啊！不行！他这是魔怔了吗！

他用力甩甩头让自己清醒一点，但刚才脑袋里浮现的那四个字却让他脸上的红晕迟迟没法消散。

这个想法太污太可怕了。

在他慌神之际，米乐凑近他，米乐的脸瞬间在他眼前放大了一倍，使他紧张得都忘了移开脚步。

“你在想什么？”

“没，没什么。米乐，奖励什么的，你提出来就好，我真想不出来。”

米乐缓缓地拉开两人之间的距离，露出了嘚瑟的小表情道：“这可是你说的，别后悔。”

胡真有种不详的预感。

“留在我身边。”

简单的一句话，瞬间在胡真脑子里炸开。

这是几个意思？

像是看出了胡真的疑惑，米乐在心里早已笑开怀。看来现在撩的还不是时候啊。

“我的意思是，以后我们就是朋友了。所以上学，午休，放学，你都必须跟着我。”

听了米乐这个解释，胡真是松了口气，可是不知为何，他似乎还有一丝不开心，他想破头还是想不出这个情绪源自于哪里。

但他可以确定的是，米乐是真心对他好的人。

......

米乐躺在了床上，盯着天花板发呆。

跟胡真成为朋友的第一步，总算达成了。

他不知道未来能不能让胡真喜欢上自己，但他确定他这一生非胡真不可。其实今天跟胡真要奖励的时候，他可以提出更加过分的要求。

可是他没有。

毕竟吓跑了人的话，就不太好办事了。

不过要是让他知道胡真当时心里想到‘以身相许’这四个字，肯定要高兴坏了。可惜啊，他没有读心术。

慢慢来吧，他有的是时间。

  
**03**

  
接下来这几天，米乐和胡真几乎是天天黏在一块儿，而向南和吴措也都和好了。胡真和向南的关系渐渐疏远，交集少得像是从来没认识过一样。

胡真有的时候真的想问清楚，向南有没有把他当作朋友。

以前无论向南和他怎么被欺负，他还是选择待在向南身边，不离不弃。即使他无法保护这个朋友，但他真的非常珍惜这段友情。

每次经过向南和吴措，他都会用一种羡慕的眼光去看他们。这个举动，米乐全看在眼里。

有一次米乐真的看不过去了，把胡真拉到了学校的某个角落，“你不会还挂念着你那个所谓的朋友吧？”

“我......我不知道。”

米乐冷哼：“呵。不知道？你把他当好兄弟，他把你看在眼里了吗？我上次说的话，难道不够清楚？”

不是不清楚，是胡真不想面对事实，他仍然对向南抱有一点希望。

他怂，没有勇气去面对这个虚伪的世界。

胡真保持着沉默，米乐耐性也被磨光了，眼底开始凝聚风暴地瞪着胡真，“罢了，瞧瞧你这副怂样，难怪向南从来不把你当朋友看。”

米乐拿起书包，丢下胡真一个人在原地。

胡真缓缓地蹲了下来，将头埋进膝盖，像个小孩一样哭了起来。外面下着大雨，令他冷得发颤，整颗心像是掉进了冰窘，心寒无比。他觉得全世界都抛弃了自己，在他们的眼中，他就是个一无是处的怂货。米乐说的对啊，难怪向南从来不把他放在眼里。

他又仔细想想，其实向南不也一样吗，只不过仗着自己有吴措罩着，又显得多高尚了？

有了新朋友就抛弃旧朋友，这才是最可恶的。

今天又得独自一人回家了。

......

米乐很不爽，非常的不爽。刚才对胡真说完那句话之后，他就后悔了，可是碍于面子他无法收回那句话。

这得让胡真受到的伤害有多大啊。

有句话叫做，不zuo死就不会死，米乐现在简直想撞墙给胡真陪个不是。想到这里，米乐愣了一下。

等等，他居然让胡真一个人回家？

米乐赶紧拿起椅子上的外套，夺门而出。

......

胡真今天出门前看了看自己的运势，上面显示着不吉利。很快的，在胡真准备要起身回家的时候，显灵了。

他可能这辈子都逃不了被打的命运了吧。

他束手就擒，一如既往地不作任何抵抗，围着的人对他使出拳打脚踢，仿佛五脏六腑快被打废。

胡真透过间隙，隐约地看到了两道熟悉的身影，是向南和吴措。他想开口求救，发现所有声音都卡在了喉咙，没法叫出声。他很确定，向南有往这个方向看，不一会儿就缩回了视线，对着吴措说了什么，就拉着吴措走了。

胡真的心再次凉了半截。

原来友情，是多么的不堪一击。

都是假的，假的。

米乐找到胡真的时候，还在原来的地方，只不过身上已经是伤痕累累了。他摇了胡真几下，对方发出了吃痛的呻吟声。

该死，是谁下那么重的手，让他查到必定加倍奉还。

胡真感觉到有人在叫他，艰难地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的，是米乐。

身上的伤实在太痛，他没有任何力气去思考，接着又把眼睛给闭上了。

在梦里，他感觉到有人轻抚着他的脸，一遍又一遍地说着对不起。他看不清这个说话的人，但他感觉到这个人满满的悲伤和愧疚，使他的心也跟着揪了起来。这个梦，很真实，真实到他想马上起来抱着那个人说：“没关系，我原谅你了。”可是结果总是不尽人意，他没力气起来。只能任由那个人继续伤心。

......

过了很久很久，胡真再次醒过来，已经是另一天早上了。

他努力回想起昨天，依稀把记得的一些片段拼凑起来。昨天被揍后，他就晕了过去，接着，米乐找到了他......

然后呢？

他就再也想不起来了。

不过......这里是哪里？

胡真打量着四周，这才发现这不是他的房间！他这是被打疯了然后私闯民宅了吗？他那么厉害的吗？

他听到了有脚步声离房间越来越近，呼吸也跟着急促起来，立马躲进被子里继续睡觉。

房门被打开了，进来的人像是怕吵醒躺在床上的胡真，放轻脚步地来到了胡真身旁。

男人的直觉，胡真感受到了那个人在盯着自己，他本想一点一点地掀开被子，没想到对方直接拉开了他的被。

真是简单粗暴。

“醒了？”因为是早晨的关系，米乐现在的声音比平时还要来得低沉沙哑，胡真一个男的光是听着都觉得性感，耳根子都红了。

“嗯。”他应了一声，要坐起来时就感到全身酸痛。

我的妈呀！他的身体是被拆散了又重组吗，痛得不可理喻啊。

米乐见他吃痛的表情有些心疼，小心翼翼地扶他坐起来。

“你的伤一时半会儿是好不了了，好好休养吧。”

“谢谢你。”胡真不知道要说什么，只好跟米乐道谢。

米乐又救了他一命，不然恐怕他还躺在那个地方吧。

“嗯。”

场面僵持了许久，胡真清楚听到了米乐开口说了三个字：“对不起。”这让胡真有些反应不过来。

他不解米乐为什么要道歉，只是觉得这句话从米乐口中说出来，有一种莫名的熟悉感。是昨天的梦吗？那个一直说着对不起的人，是米乐吗？

胡真没敢擅自下定论，只好从米乐的双眼寻找着答案。

答案没找到，他倒是被米乐的眼睛给吸引进去了。他一直都觉得，米乐的眼睛很好看，在他眼里能看到整个银河系，又黑又亮。只是此刻的米乐，看上去很悲伤很悲伤，胡真不知道原因，直觉告诉他，米乐这悲伤的情绪，是因为他。

“对不起。”米乐又说了一句。

这让胡真红了眼眶，他没想过像米乐那么傲的人，也会对着那么卑微的自己道歉。胡真摇头，不知道自己是原谅了米乐而摇头，还是不想米乐再说下去而摇头。又或者，两者都是。  
04  
爱人其实比面子更加重要。

“对不起，丢下你一个人。”

“对不起，没有保护好你。”

米乐决定放下身段，真挚地跟胡真道歉。他的道歉让胡真怔住，久久不能回神，米乐真的把他看得很重。

在胡真的世界里，他以为如果他不见了，没有人会找他，就连向南也是。而米乐，闯入了他的世界，一次又一次地在悬崖边缘将他救赎。

胡真伸手抚上米乐的脸，就像昨天梦里的那个人轻抚他的脸一样温柔，说：“我不怪你。”

面对胡真的举动，米乐突然觉得有些不知所措，但是他努力掩饰着紧张的情绪。之前胡真对着他都是缩头缩脑的，现在的胡真，愿意抬头看着他说话，眼里装满着暖意。

他们之间，是不是又离彼此更近了一步？

“吃早餐吧。”

“嗯。”

......

“胡真，昨天是谁打的你？”

吃着早饭的时候，米乐想起他还没知道是谁把胡真打得那么惨。

胡真放下了手上的刀叉，没有说话。

“说。”

米乐恢复了以往的霸道，胡真才肯说实话：“好像是XX高中的。”

“为什么打你？”

“他看不顺眼我们学校的人，说要见一个打一个。”

接着，米乐就陷入了沉思，过了几分钟后就听见胡真开口：“我昨天被打的时候，看到向南和吴措经过了。”

米乐早就预料到那两人的德性，带点不屑的语气回答：“这个吴措，表面上看上去可真是个大好人啊。”

胡真保持沉默，米乐继续说：“这样的人，你还用热脸去贴人家冷屁股，真不懂你什么眼光。”

听到这里，胡真有点生气，这句话不管是从谁口中说出来的，他都觉得格外刺耳。

他那个时候会去找吴措交朋友，都是因为谁？他做错了什么？他只不过是想像向南一样，有个人罩着，不用每天担心受怕。就因为他怂，就因为他胆小怕事而否定他的存在。到底凭什么这些人可以一而再再而三的看不起人。

向南是这样，吴措是这样。

就连米乐，也是这样的人吗？

他抬起了头，气得眼眶发红地瞪着米乐。这也是米乐第一次看到胡真有这样的表情。

米乐这时候却笑了，“我还以为你这个受气包不会生气呢，看来我这个激将法还是挺有用的。”

激将法？什么玩意？

胡真整个人都懵逼了，米乐这句话什么意思？

米乐收起了笑容，站起来俯视着胡真，“还有脾气的话，那就当面跟向南说个清楚。”语毕，他就拿起碗碟走向厨房，还没踏进去的时候又说了一句：“别怕，有我在。”

这句话像个魔咒，在胡真脑海里循环播放。

既然没有办法让你远离这个充满恶意的世界，那就让我跟你一起面对这个世界吧。走火入魔也好，万劫不复也罢，只要跟你一起，做什么都无所谓了。

......

就照米乐说的，胡真决定找向南说个清楚。

放学后向南就先去了洗手间，而胡真在课室里等他回来。等到一半的时候，向南桌上的书本突然掉了下来，书里的内容摊开在空气中。

里面的字吸引了胡真的注意。

**【一定要交到好朋友。】**

**【1.29日 希望我被欺负的时候，吴措可以来救我。也希望可以当着所有人的面，要请我吃午饭。】**

**【2.4日 即使我假装没有看到他，吴措还是在走廊上主动向我搭话了。】**

**【2.9日 吴措第一次要求和我一起回家，无论我怎么拒绝，他都坚持没有改变决定。】**

**【3.1日 周末的篮球赛，吴措会邀请我一起去。】**

**【吴措和我的关系越来越亲密，还把我介绍给他的朋友们，帮我融入他的生活圈子。】**

虽然平时胡真没有那么聪明，但是字里行间的疑点他是看出来了。原来向南，一直在用这本书在操纵着吴措。

难怪他们被米乐欺负的时候，吴措只罩着向南。除去这个，让胡真更加不满的，是向南对自己的态度。

胡真想起了上次米乐对向南说的那句话，“向南啊向南，你还是跟以前一样，令人感到恶心。”

跟向南相处了那么久，居然都没有发现他是这种人，是他太天真了。他捡起书本，放在了原来的地方，等着向南回来。

过了不久，向南回来了，胡真就直接进入正题：“向南，我们到底是不是朋友？”

被这么一问，向南整个人都怔住了，不知道该怎么回答。

胡真又接着说：“换个问题好了，我在你眼里算个什么东西？”

向南回避着胡真的眼神，噤声。

“答不出来？要不要我帮你回答？”胡真走近向南，捏住了对方的下巴，然后再用力甩开。“有用的时候就装作一副好兄弟的样子，没用的时候就把我丢在一旁。就连我被打，你看到了也袖手旁观。这样的你，就像米乐说的一样，真让人恶心。”

如此咄咄逼人的胡真，让向南打了个冷颤，从始至终都保持着沉默。

“还是你想说，这一切都只是我的一厢情愿？跟你当朋友，还委屈你了是吧？”

那些每天一起上下学的情谊都是假的。

那些一起被别人欺负，陪向南挨揍的情谊，也是假的。

他处处为向南着想，换来的却是别人的冷漠无情。他错了，他真的错了，这辈子摊上了向南这个‘朋友’就是个最大的错误。

从他看到向南那心虚但面对胡真的不甘心却毫无波澜的眼神，胡真就知道，他找到了答案。

本该有的一丝期望，都破灭了。

“向南，你好样的。”

......

微风徐徐，吹乱了米乐柔顺的头发，他坐在了家门口，等着某个人。

“跟向南说清楚了，就来我家，我等你。”这是上课之前米乐对胡真说的，看似温柔的语句，其实在胡真看来，是在下达命令。

不逼的话，要等到什么时候呢？

他看到了某个熟悉的声音走着回来，只是他觉得有些许不同。那个人不再低着头走路，而是充满着自信向他走来，仿佛变了一个人。

米乐起身，那个人加快脚步地走到了自己面前说：“我做到了。”

“看出来了。”米乐笑着回应他。

胡真见米乐笑，自己也笑了，一把将米乐抱住，让米乐的心慢了一拍，但依旧不忘回抱他。胡真将脸埋在了米乐的侧颈，温热的气息洒在上面，有点痒，在米乐心中窜起一丝暖意。

“米乐。”

“嗯？”

“没什么。”胡真就只是想叫叫他的名字，仅此而已。

胡真没话说，米乐倒是想说：“胡真，要跟我一起去探险吗？”

良久，他听见胡真在他耳边回答：“好。”

  
**05**

胡真在米乐家过夜，不用怀疑，是被米乐逼的。

刚开始胡真是拒绝的：“这......这不太好吧。”

“嗯？你确定要拒绝我？”

“......”

虽然因为向南，胡真的性格改变了不少，但是不代表他打得过米乐。于是最后胡真决定屈服于米乐。

胡真坐在客厅里写作业，米乐躺在沙发上玩手机，时不时往胡真这里瞄，胡真注意到了，但没有去揭穿他。

这样，挺好的。

写到一半，胡真停下笔，伸了个懒腰。看向米乐，那人正闭目养神。胡真悄悄地移了过去，盯着米乐的脸。他有的时候想不通，米乐明明长得那么好看，可以当校草的人，却偏偏要当校霸。搞得身边的同学，不管是男生还是女生都很害怕他，就算是喜欢他的女生，也只能默默地将这份喜欢埋藏在心里，不敢告白。

但是胡真只要想到以后米乐如果对着哪个女生霸气地说：“我喜欢你，关别人屁事？”

他就觉得心烦意乱，心里酸得快要抓狂。只不过，现在的米乐，应该没有喜欢的女生吧？

想着想着，胡真才惊觉自己在乱想什么。

他居然对着米乐动着歪脑筋，他俩都是男的啊！

可是......

胡真又凑近去看米乐的脸，心里有一把声音说道：“这么好看的男生，喜欢上也无妨。”

这时候，米乐睁开了眼，看到眼前的胡真吓了一跳。毫无预警地起来，于是两个人额头相撞，痛得两人呱呱叫。

“你没事靠这么近干嘛！？”

“我，我，我怎么知道你会突然起来啊......”胡真回答得很委屈，米乐又舍不得骂他了。

两人不约而同地揉着额头，后来是米乐先放下手，接着说：“我看看。”

“啊？”

“我说，让我看看你的头。”

“哦......”

他乖乖地移了过去，米乐撩开胡真的刘海，看见额头上有一点红肿，不禁皱了眉头：“肿了。”

胡真不乐意见米乐皱眉，直接掰开了他的手：“没事，很快就好了。我又不是没受过更重的伤，这点小伤只是鸡毛蒜皮而已。”

“也是。”

“米乐。”

“干嘛？”

“为什么对我那么好？”胡真鼓起勇气问了出口。

米乐望向胡真，久久没有回答胡真的问题，就站了起来说：“我去拿毛巾给你冰敷。”

好一个转移话题。

可惜啊，现在的胡真不再是以前那个什么事情这么算了的胡真了，他怎么可能让米乐就此逃过。他伸出手拉住米乐，“我在问你问题。”

米乐低头看着被胡真拉住的手，邪魅一笑，反手就是把自己的手和胡真的手十指紧扣，令胡真受到了惊吓。

让米乐讶异的是，胡真没有挣脱他的手。

胡真吞了口口水，脑袋一片空白，想不出米乐下一步要干什么，只能往后退一点点，但是手还是依依不舍地握住米乐。

见胡真没有挣脱，米乐便知道自己有那个机会，至少胡真不抗拒他。

他蹲了下来靠近胡真，黑亮又不失坚定的眼睛看着胡真的双眼，让胡真顿时失了神，魔怔。

“那你觉得我为什么要对你那么好？”

米乐靠他很近，热气都吐在了脸上，让他的心跳都乱了节拍。

“我，我不知道。”胡真撇开眼，另一只手紧紧的抓住了地上的毯子 ，这是胡真紧张时会做的小动作。

“哦？不知道，那就算了。没趣。”米乐放开了胡真，正要站起来又再次被胡真给拉住了，“又怎么了？”

胡真眼珠子瞟来瞟去，就是不敢看米乐，小声地问：“你......你是不是，喜欢我？”

卧槽，问出来了。

太羞耻了吧。胡真心想。如果不是的话就真的尴尬了，米乐会把他胖揍一顿，后果难以想象。胡真脸红到耳根子去了，米乐又迟迟不回复，他好奇地抬头看。

发现那个害他心烦的人正在偷笑。

啊不是，他在这懊恼，那个人居然还在笑？没良心的家伙！

胡真气不过，憋着嘴道：“我开玩......”

笑字还没说出口，他就感觉到了嘴唇上传来了温度。

米乐在吻他。

......

米乐的吻跟胡真想象中的不一样，他以为像米乐这种霸道的人，连接吻也会是非常霸道的。

可是没有。此刻的米乐温柔地吻着他，动作非常轻，像羽毛般蜻蜓点水在他的唇上反复亲着，生怕弄疼了他。过不久两人就分开了，胡真面色潮红地看着米乐，发现对方耳朵也红了。

原来堂堂校霸米乐也会害羞啊，胡真暗喜，像个偷了腥的猫。

“胡真，你不是说要和我一起探险吗？”

“嗯。”

“那现在有一个，你要不要试试？”

“那是什么？”

“跟我在一起。”

人生就像一场冒险，有你在，我就无所畏惧。

“米乐，我喜欢你。”

  
**06**

  
自从和米乐在一起后，胡真几乎天天到米乐家过夜，当然他们之间什么都没有发生，要拿捏的分寸他们还是知道的。胡真的父母很早就离世了，之前都是在外婆家长大，直到外婆在他12岁的时候去世了，他便是一个人生活。亲戚偶尔会来看他的生活起居，但距离上一次，已经是半年前的事了。米乐的父母长期在外地工作，每个月定时给米乐寄钱，回来的次数少之又少。

要说米乐和胡真的共同点，也就是他们都习惯了独自一个人的生活。

现在的胡真变得跟以前很不一样，在学校走路不再是低着头的了，变得比之前更加开朗，跟米乐在学校更是形影不离。

这天，米乐瞒着胡真去打架。正确来说，是去帮胡真报仇的。

他本来只约了那群人的老大，没料到对方耍贱，带上了一群小弟，把米乐打得遍体鳞伤。

胡真早就觉得不对劲了，在回家的路上走到一半就掉头去找米乐。当他看到米乐躺在地上被人家拳打脚踢的时候，心里面的第一个念头就是要去救他，毫不犹豫。

只是胡真现在还不够格，他冲到了那群人面前，却被其中一人掐着脖子，使他整个人都吊了起来。

米乐见状，轻轻地嘀咕了声：“傻子。”

胡真被放了下来，身子倒在了地上，不停地咳嗽让自己缓过来。刚才如果再过几秒，他可能就要跟这个世界说再见了。

胡真和米乐都觉得走投无路时，就听见了警车的声音，殴打他们的人立即拔腿就跑。

后来他俩迷迷糊糊地给警方提了些口供，就回家去了。

“胡真，刚才是你报警的吗？”走在路上的时候，米乐问了这个问题。

“不是我。”胡真也觉得奇怪，到底是谁报的警，这个人为什么要帮他们。

见胡真陷入沉思，米乐却打断了对方：“别想了，走吧，回家帮我擦药。”

“哦。”

......

在学校的人眼里，胡真成了米乐的小跟班，大家都在议论着胡真和向南的友情，是被篮球校队队长吴措给介入的。

不过胡真现在知道了，就算吴措没有出现，他跟向南迟早都会出问题。

也罢，反正他现在和向南再也没有任何关系了。

但是，还有一件很重要的事情。

除了胡真和米乐本人以外，还有一个人知道了他们的恋情，那就是唐新。

唐新是转校生，米乐和胡真结识的新朋友。他很聪明，是个机灵鬼，仿佛大大的眼珠子一转，就知道你在想什么。

说到他怎么跟米乐和胡真认识的，又或者说，他怎么知道米乐和胡真在一起的，这可要从一个夜黑风高的夜晚说起。

那天，唐新回到家洗完澡后已经是晚上了，当他去翻找书包时，才发现自己把作业簿落在了学校。那本作业另一天就得提交上去了，所以唐新也只能回到学校去拿。

好死不死，米乐那天心血来潮，说要玩点刺激的。比如说，晚上在教室干点什么。嗯，你们懂的，情侣之间该干嘛就干嘛。胡真嘴上说着不太好吧，但依旧跟随着米乐去玩。谁让他是自己的男朋友了，他不宠的话谁来宠？

于是，唐新拿了作业簿正要走出教室的时候，就听到了门外的脚步声。直觉告诉他门外的人会走进来，他下意识就是躲进了老师的桌子底下。

他的直觉没有错，果然有两个男生走了进来。

唐新悄悄地探出头，露出一双眼睛，打量着这两个人。月光洒在那两人身上，唐新认出来了，其中一位是学校赫赫有名的校霸，米乐。另一位则是每次都跟在米乐身旁的小跟班，唐新确定这两人不是自己班上的同学，所以打算观察一下他们接下来要干什么。大晚上的，鬼鬼祟祟地在别人的教室，是怀着什么心思。

恶作剧？

不对啊，听说这位校霸已经“金盆洗手”了。

偷东西？

这班上没什么东西好偷的吧，偷作业吗？

再也想不出其他原因的唐新，就在下一秒知道了答案。

他亲眼目睹米乐把胡真压在桌上，与他十指相扣，霸道地吻着他。

看到这般羞耻的画面，唐新脑袋瞬间当机了。

不，不，不是？他这是眼花了吗？大庭广众，啊呸，在教室这种拿来上课学习的地方这么做成何体统！那是他的桌子啊！不过这都不是重点，重点是这俩都是男的！男的！唐新觉得自己简直像是在看直播，不对，是现场直击。

米乐没吻够，坐在了椅子上，将胡真抱到自己腿上接着亲。

唐新算是涨知识了，原来男生也可以那么刺激。

吻了许久，两人的唇总算是分开了，胡真趴在米乐肩上大口地喘着气。在这么暧昧的氛围下，胡真的喘气声让米乐差点把持不住。胡真觉得自己现在整个人都晕乎乎的，全身都很滚烫。

嗯，米乐说的没错，果然很刺激。

胡真和米乐现在这个姿势，让唐新脑袋浮现一句话：“儿童不宜，非礼勿视。”

然后他下定决心，要缩回桌子底下。

可是有的时候，上天就是那么的不眷顾人。唐新要缩回进去的时候，不小心踢到了椅子，他顿时恨死了自己的大长腿。

米乐正要继续吻身上的人，就听到了有什么被踢到的声音，精神立即紧绷了起来。胡真更是二话不说地直接从米乐身上跳了下来，东张西望。

只能说，米乐本来的好心情彻底被毁了，拍了桌子站起来，说道：“是谁？给我出来！”

唐新躲在桌底瑟瑟发抖。

“出来。不要逼我亲自去抓你。”

闻言，唐新才从桌底下缓慢地钻出来。

二对一，三个人保持在一个干瞪眼的状态，你看我我看你，谁也不说话。

胡真先打破了这个僵局。

“额，你好，我是胡真，他是米乐。”

唐新想表示他知道。

米乐翻了一个白眼，接着对胡真说：“你是傻子吗？他又没问我们名字。”

“自我介绍一下嘛......交个朋友。”

看自家宝贝带着撒娇的语气，米乐心里的火气就降了不少。这个画面在唐新看来，就是在发狗粮，这对情侣还当他存在吗？不存在的话他可以走了吧？

想要默默离开，却被米乐叫住的唐新内心几乎是崩溃的。

“喂！你叫什么名字？”

“啊？”

“名字！”

“唐新。”

接着，场面又再次陷入一片尴尬。

这次是米乐先开口：“以后我们就是朋友了。”

唐新：“？”一脸懵逼，现在是什么情况。

“我是说，我们是朋友。所以你要保密，如果我跟胡真的恋情被泄露半分，你就完蛋了，听清楚了吗？”

“清楚了。”

照理来说，唐新本来是可以威胁的那个人，现在反倒是自己被威胁了，唐新为自己的人生感到悲哀。

后来这三个人就开始经常黏在了一起。所幸的是，米乐并没有想象中难相处，胡真更不用说了，待人又好又真诚。

只不过在学校的人眼中的三人行，并不知道唐新私底下被米乐和胡真发了多少狗粮。

谁能理解他这个单身狗的苦呢？

**07**

  
胡真考虑了许久，做了个重大的决定。米乐刚开始听到他说起这个决定的时候，其实是不太同意的。

"我想去练拳击。"

米乐蹙眉，抬头看正向他征取意见的胡真接着说："你确定吗？"

"确定。"

"我不同意。待会儿你受伤了怎么办？"

胡真知道米乐是在为他的人身安全着想，但是他不想一直像以前一样，只当个懦弱的人。那个到哪都被打得很惨，甚至连自己身边朋友都保护不了的人。

"米乐，我想变得比以前更强大。"

他想改变，米乐想保护他，他也想保护米乐。不管是情人还是朋友，有些东西是相互的。比如说作为情侣的他和米乐，或者是作为朋友的他和唐新。

想到这里，胡真不禁垂下眼眸。

像是猜到了胡真在想什么，米乐立即把他拉下来坐到自己身旁："不准胡思乱想。"

每次看到胡真这样的表情，米乐知道，他想起向南了。说到底，向南带给胡真的伤疤，并不是一天两天就能痊愈的。

谁付出的真心越多，就会伤得越深。

胡真叹了口气，拿起米乐的手自顾自的玩起他的手指，"你知道吗？刚开始我进这间学校，第一个交的朋友就是向南。"

米乐不语，静静地听着他说话。

"他安安静静的，人也挺古怪，就我像个话痨似地常常粘着他。因为他，我每次都连带着被欺负，被霸凌，可是从没想过要离开他。"

说到这里，胡真就停住了，不愿继续说下去。

太煽情了。

胡真胸口泛起一阵恶心，跑到厕所内的洗手盆干呕，米乐急忙跟上去，拍了拍胡真的背后。

米乐此刻除了心疼他，什么也做不了。这个结，只有胡真自己能解开。

等到胡真缓过来，米乐从身后抱着他，下巴抵在了他的肩上，透过镜子与他对视，轻声说："胡真，都过去了。现在的你，有我和唐新，一切都会好起来的。"

米乐说完，胡真才发现自己流泪了。刚开始只是小声哭泣，后来就再也控制不住自己地嚎啕大哭地像个孩子，米乐只好把他紧紧抱住。

他被人围殴的时候，他没哭。

被吴措无视的时候，他没哭。

跟向南争吵之后，他也没哭。

所有的理智在一瞬间决堤了。

米乐没有对胡真说过，虽然胡真胆小懦弱，但米乐喜欢他的其中一点是，他很坚强。

那天胡真哭了很久，晚上两人跟唐新约了一起吃晚餐时，胡真的眼睛明显的红肿。

唐新看到的时候忍不住吐槽："哇胡真你的眼睛肿得跟那啥似的。"

"......"

"米乐你欺负他啊？"

"呸！我疼他都来不及了，怎么可能会欺负他。"

"得得得，别撒狗粮，我眼睛快瞎了你们知道吗？"

这个画面让胡真觉得，人间还是有温暖的。

......

米乐拗不过胡真，最终还是同意让胡真去练拳。原因是他担心以后不在胡真身边，胡真遇险时可以自己一个人面对。

刚开始练的时候有点小困难，但胡真很快就抓到诀窍了，连教练都夸他有天赋。

然后米乐发现了一个不得了的事情，那就是胡真力气很大，像个怪力少年。米乐真的想夸他家真真man起来也是超级帅的。他真的挖到宝了，他可以再爱一万年啊。

不过，米乐亲眼目睹了胡真过肩摔另一名学员以后，就突然有点后悔让胡真来练拳了。

......

作为校霸的米乐，天不怕地不怕，最怕的就是妖魔鬼怪这些东西。相较于米乐，胡真反而是比较不怕的那一方。

当然，唐新是他们三个人之中最大胆的那个。如果说是半夜闯学校干点不好的事，就像上次遇到唐新时那样，米乐就有那个胆量。

米乐和胡真将学校剧院的传说说给了唐新，然后唐新就提议要去看看。

关于这座剧场，流传着一个可怕的传说。在夜深人静的时候，会有钢琴声从空无一人的剧场传出。而听到琴声的人，会被诅咒。

偏偏胡真对这种东西有点感兴趣，所以米乐只好以保护他俩为由，硬着头皮跟着去了。

当米乐说出这个理由的时候，唐新呵呵笑，接着吐槽："请把那个‘们’去掉哈，你保护好你家真真就可以了。"

胡真和唐新其实都知道米乐怕鬼，但依旧很有默契地不去戳穿他。

三人拿着手电筒，走进了一片漆黑，伸手不见五指的剧院，一进到去就感到浑身不自在。

唐新先开口了："我们为什么要大晚上的跑来这种地方？"

米乐拿着手电筒四处照，接着回答："都怪你好奇心太重，我们即将成为被好奇心害死的猫。"

唐新无语至极，当初是谁把这个传说告诉他才引起他的好奇心？还有，明明胡真也说要跟上来，怎么米乐就只怪他，太不公平了。他心里偷偷咒骂着米乐是个双标狗。

"你们确定这真的有钢琴吗？"唐新看了周围，一架钢琴都没有看到。

"当然，就在这幕布后面，有人听到过。"

"谁听到过？"唐新转过头问米乐，米乐就转头看胡真，后者一脸茫然，脸上写着‘我不知道’四个字。

米乐忽然间脑洞大开，缓缓开口："万一听到过琴声的人都死了呢？因为受到了诅咒。"

"怎么可能。"

唐新不相信这种东西，可是胡真听米乐这么一说，心里就开始毛起来了，有点害怕地拉了拉米乐的衣角催促道："我们走吧走吧。"

"走吧走吧，这个地方我一秒钟也不想待了。"

本来跟在他们身后的唐新突然不见踪影，米乐和胡真赶紧掉头去找他，结果发现唐新正准备拉开那幕布，两人及时制止了他的动作。

"唐新，你要干嘛？"米乐抓住唐新的手问道，胡真听出了他的声音有点抖，看来是真的害怕了。

"我听到琴声了。"

  
**08**

  
听到唐新说里边传出了钢琴声，米乐拉着另外两人屁滚尿流地从剧院里逃出来。

为了安抚感到害怕的米乐和胡真，唐新还说搞不好是有人在里边练琴，米乐听了觉得没逻辑。

米乐：“谁大晚上的在这儿练琴？”

没人回答米乐的问题，唐新却发现自己的手机不见了。

胡真和米乐摸了摸自己的口袋，表示没有拿到唐新的手机，胡真接着问：“不会落在里面了吧？”

唐新二话不说的就要冲进去找手机，被米乐拉住了：“还要进去啊？”

胡真：“别找了，你刚才听见声音了。手机重要还是命重要？”

他知道两人担心自己，但是依旧没有放弃进去找手机的念头。

“没事的，我就进去找我手机，找到了马上就出来。”

听唐新这么说，他们也只好妥协，乖乖地站在剧院外等他出来。

大晚上的，天气有点冷，胡真把手伸进了口袋还是觉得很冷，忍不住在原地跳了几下，很快就被心细的米乐发现了。

“怎么了？很冷？”

胡真点点头，吸了吸鼻子。米乐临时起意，想逗一逗他：“要不抱一个？保证你立刻暖和。”

不出他所料，胡真的耳根子就马上红起来了。都在交往有一段时间了，这家伙还是那么容易害羞。两人之前明明还干过更大胆的接触，可是胡真到现在仍然连一个拥抱，脸都能红得滴血，米乐不敢想象以后要是做那档事会是什么样的。嗯，肯定很美好。要不是还在学校里，米乐真想把他一把抱住在怀里，然后放肆地蹂躏他。

米乐直盯着胡真，玩味地笑了笑，才打算把局面拉回来：“逗你玩呢！瞧你，脸都红成什么样了。”

知道米乐是在逗他，他就立马抬起头来瞪米乐，只见某人笑得合不拢嘴。

“手给我。”

胡真不解，但还是把手给了米乐。

米乐搓了搓手，双手各握一只胡真的手，随后塞进了自己的衣服口袋。面对着面，胡真清楚地感受到米乐的呼吸，热气都吐在了他的脸上，弄得他有些痒。胡真甚至听到了渐渐加速心跳声，分不清是自己的还是米乐的。

“还会冷吗？”

“没那么冷了。”

有你在，就算是大冷天也会变得异常温暖。

后来米乐和胡真就听到了唐新的尖叫声，跑进去时就看见了躺在地上的唐新。两人合力地把唐新抗回家。

等到唐新起来，他俩才松了一口气。

米乐：“你把我俩吓死得了。”

唐新搔搔头，看起来有点懵，接着问：“我记得我回剧院找手机，然后呢？发生了什么？”

胡真：“然后剧院里就传来你的尖叫声，我们跑进去一看，你就已经躺在地上昏过去了。”

“你是不是看到了什么？叫得那么大声。”

他摇头，表示什么也没看到。

......

时间也不早了，既然唐新醒了，胡真和米乐也是时候回家了。

临走前两人还是挺不放心唐新一个人的，毕竟一个正常人怎么可能在剧院里无端端昏倒。

米乐：“那我们就不陪你了。”

胡真：“话说，你就这么一个人住可以吗？”

唐新心说，敢情你好像不是一个人住的样子，虽然你和米乐现在跟同居差不多了，但是也没有必要欺负我这个单身狗吧？

当然唐新没把这句话说出来，他知道胡真是发自内心地关心自己，他还是很开心的。

“没事的，你们不用担心，谢谢你们。”

米乐：“小事，请我们吃顿饭就好。”

唐新：“一定一定。”

双方道了别，两人才走不远胡真就开口说：“我们一起进去的时候，他都没什么反应，他肯定是看到了什么。”

米乐点头，他也同意胡真的观点。

把刚才的事都抛在了脑后，米乐现在只想做一件更重要的事情。

米乐：“今晚要不要住我家。”

胡真：“不好吧？我都快一个星期没回家了。”

米乐：“那我去你家睡。”

胡真：“......”

经过米乐死皮赖脸一番，最终成功到胡真家过夜。

他说：“你要对我负责。”

胡真听了哭笑不得：“负责什么啊？”

“你晚上拉我去那么恐怖的地方，难道不需要负一点责任，安慰我这个受伤的心灵吗？”

借口挺多，胡真总算知道今天米乐跟去剧院的最终目的了。

胡真住的公寓，家里只有两间房，其中一间被拿来当储藏室了，米乐如愿以偿地跟胡真睡同一张床。

为了省下电费，胡真家里没有安装空调，所以他一个人在家都习惯裸睡。虽然现在天气不热，但是他还是想光着身子睡觉。只是米乐今天来，害得他不知道该怎么开口。

他刚冲完热水澡，还没穿上衣服在门后磨蹭了快十分钟。米乐见他进去了那么久，忍不住走到门口去敲门。

“胡真，你掉马桶里去了吗？”

“马上好了！”胡真吓了一跳，立即回答道。

不管了，豁出去吧。

他只用毛巾裹住下半身，这应该是米乐第一次看过胡真这么裸着身体站在自己面前。

“干嘛不穿衣服？”米乐问得淡定，其实心里已经激动得快疯了，这家伙一点安全意识都没有吗？

被这么看着胡真觉得怪不好意思的，结结巴巴地说：“我，我今晚想裸睡。我刚才忘记拿裤子了。”说完就急急忙忙地去翻柜子，再手忙脚乱地穿上，胡真也不知道自己在紧张什么。

等米乐再次反应过来，胡真已经穿好裤子爬上床了。

他此刻心里有一万只草泥马跑过。

操！这要怎么睡？这不是撩人吗？必须想想办法，要不然这样下去会出人命的。

啊，有了。

“胡真，你这样会着凉的，赶紧去穿衣服。”

一颗脑袋从被单里探出来，胡真带点撒娇的语气说道：“就一次，不会有下次了。”

米乐拿他没办法，妥协了，爬上床把胡真抱在怀里。

希望不会发生什么事。

很快的，事与愿违，米乐觉得自己在崩溃边缘。

胡真听到了米乐的声音在自己耳边响起：“胡真。”

“怎么了？”

“我硬了。”

  
**09**

那天晚上胡真帮米乐弄了一遍, 米乐也帮胡真弄了一遍，说是当作回礼，胡真心想，分明就是吃豆腐。

嗯，虽然他挺乐意被吃的。

与此同时，胡真也得到了一个结论，以后不要当着米乐的面裸睡。

两人缠绵得挺晚的，第二天便是顶着两颗熊猫眼去学校，唐新见到的时候被吓了一大跳。

唐新：“你俩昨天干啥去了？偷鸡啊？”

米乐：“打游戏。”

胡真：“写作业。”

唐新：“......”

这理由太不一致了，“到底是打游戏还是写作业？”

米乐：“写作业。”

胡真：“打游戏。”

唐新再次无语，拜托你俩是情侣，有点默契好不？说谎也要先打个草稿好吗？

“得了吧，我看你俩打飞机还差不多。”

米乐&胡真：“......”

不会说中了吧...看样子是的。唐新顿时想为自己的脑袋瓜打call，怎么就那么聪明呢？

但是气氛有点尴尬呢，唐新以他那聪明的脑壳快速化解了：“我不是说要请你们吃一顿嘛，就今晚吧，老地方见，不见不散啊。”说完就赶紧溜了。

放学后米乐陪着胡真去了拳击场训练，胡真的练拳的进度又比上一次增进了一步，现在去跟隔壁的猴子打一架都不成问题。

“胡真，你这进度，以后是想当拳击手吗？”趁着休息时间，米乐问起了这句话。

“说不准呢。但是......我还是想正正经经找个工作。我说过嘛，这只不过是兴趣爱好，保护自己用的。”

也是保护想保护的人用的。

“那你呢？你以后想当什么啊？”

“没想过，顺其自然。你觉得我适合当什么？”

喝了口水，胡真扭头去看米乐，对方那水汪汪的大眼睛回视他，看起来非常期待他的答案。胡真想起之前在网络上看到的一个句子“你的眼睛，有我一生的星星。”米乐的眼睛很好看，是毋庸置疑的好看，尤其是那两颗大眼珠子，清澈得胡真总是能在他眼里清晰地看到自己。

如果人的眼睛能拍照，那米乐拍出来的照片，质感一定很好。

“明星。”

“为什么呀？”

“长得帅。”虽然脾气不是很好。

“不错啊小伙子，瞎说什么大实话。你乐爷我，要是当起艺人，肯定是个巨星。”

胡真瞬间觉得自己是不是不该夸人。

“不过......”

米乐伸出手，抚了抚胡真的头发，眼底闪着一丝柔情，是胡真专属的温柔：“那就听你的。”

**10**

隔壁校的人又来找麻烦了，可是这次遇到困难的是向南。依旧是那熟悉的校园后巷，恰巧被路过的唐新撞见。唐新身子弱，不擅长打架，肯定是斗不过的，只好跑去找了米乐和胡真帮忙。

接到唐新的电话后两人就匆匆赶了过来，把那些人都打趴下。胡真学的拳击这下总算派上了用场。

此刻的向南正缩在角落抱着书包，直直盯着胡真，眼神还是跟以前一样那么决绝。

胡真走到了他的面前，那是第一次，胡真居高临下地看着他。

米乐知道胡真有话要对向南说，扭头告诉唐新:“我们先走吧，他俩有事要谈。”

“哦。”唐新也算识相，转身跟着米乐离开。

现在只剩下胡真和向南两个人你看我我看你，到最后是向南先开口问，“为什么要救我？”

胡真捋了捋头发，蹲下来直勾勾地望进向南那永远让人猜不透他在想什么都眼眸，突然有些想笑。

“是啊，我为什么要救你？明明是你先丢下我的。”

“你本来就不该来。”

“可我做不到像你那么自私又绝情。”

向南低下了头，接着说:“我认。”

“上次帮我们报警的人，是你吧。”胡真说得坚定，不是疑问而是陈述，“看来你还是有心的啊，我以为你的心是用冰做的。”

向南闻言怔了怔，拿着书包站了起来，“冰块也会融化。”

“是吗？”

两人对视了许久，最后不约而同地笑了。

那次会报警，纯粹只是心里对胡真有愧，他第一次因为对吴措的占有欲做得到见死不救，却做不了第二次，终究是良心过意不去。

他也没有那么铁石心肠，要真是那样，吴措也不会跟他和好。

就算彼此不说，胡真跟向南心里都知道，他们无法继续做朋友了，他们之间的那道疤痕太过深，即便止血了，却再也回不到以前的模样。

……

米乐在校门口等着胡真出来，手里拿着两根火腿肠，等着胡真出来一起吃。等了差不多有十分钟，他抬头就看见胡真向他走来，接着往他手上拿着的其中一根火腿肠咬了一口，美滋滋地看着他。

米乐有些许无奈，揉了揉他的脑袋问道：“谈完了？”

“嗯。”

对于这件事米乐没有多问，他看出来胡真算是真正释怀了这件事情，心里也放心了许多。

胡真从他手中接过火腿肠又吃了一口，又接着说：“他说他高考毕业以后就跟吴措去国外留学。”

米乐哦了一声，低下头啃自己手上拿着的火腿肠。

两人吃完后就回家去了，米乐进家门脱了鞋就往沙发上倒，胡真笑着摇摇头，将自己的和他的鞋子放进鞋柜里。米乐挑着眉，勾勾手指头示意他过来。

随后胡真也很听话地走了过去，自然地趴在米乐身上，米乐伸手将他抱住。

“胡真。”米乐轻轻唤着他的名字。

“嗯。”

“宝贝。”

“嗯。”听着米乐这样叫，胡真的耳根渐渐红了起来。

米乐见状很满意，一手抱着他一手去揉揉他的耳垂。

“都过去了。以后你要跟着米乐先生过一辈子。”

“知道了。”

胡真抬起头，难得主动地吻上了米乐的唇。

一辈子的承诺，是他立下的誓言，谁都不许反悔。

**Fin.**

**守护你一辈子**   
**I will always stand by your side.**


End file.
